BoCo
BoCo *'Number': D2, originally D5702 *'Class': BR Class 28 *'Designer': Metropolitan Vickers *'Builder': Bowesfield Works *'Configuration': Co-Bo *'Arrived on Sodor': 1965 BoCo is a green Diesel who works on Edward's branchline. Bio in the Railway Series BoCo once accidentally took Bill and Ben's china clay trucks. They decided to play a trick on him, playing on their identical looks to make the Diesel think that one engine was disappearing and reappearing around him. Edward was nearby to sort out the confusion, and Bill and Ben soon came to respect BoCo. Duck, who was suspicious of diesels due to his own experience, nevertheless took quickly to BoCo when the diesel took trucks to Tidmouth. The two started talking in the shed, but were interrupted when James arrived and called BoCo a "buzzbox". Ironically, James was attacked by a swarm of bees the next day, and so BoCo had to take the Express. Gordon was furious that a mere branch line diesel got to pull a mainline train. Gordon was later stranded on Edward's branch line due to a signalman's error. Bill and Ben were quick to tease Gordon, and jokingly threatened to haul him away as scrap. When BoCo arrived with some trucks, he sent Bill and Ben to work, and the relieved Gordon felt he owed his life to BoCo. When Edward had trouble pulling an enthusiasts' train, BoCo helped Duck to shut the big engines up, who said Edward should be preserved. BoCo later filled in on the branchline while Edward was at the Works. Donald and Douglas were the last engines to accept him. BoCo showed Old Stuck-Up around, but abandoned him when the new diesel insulted Sir Topham Hatt for keeping steam engines in service. Things had been smoothed over between James and BoCo by this time. BoCo tried to cheer Gordon up when he got into trouble for spraying ashes onto a wedding party, and later helped Gordon to Barrow-in-Furness when his firebars collapsed. BoCo also helped Edward to the Works when his bogie wheel snapped off, and ran the branchline while Edward was undergoing an overhaul. He later met Victoria when Edward stopped at Wellsworth with her. Bio in the television series Bill and Ben were once called to the yard to help shunt trains for BoCo. The two began fighting after an incident with the turntable and soon began to give each other the silent treatment. Edward thought this attitude was counterproductive, so BoCo came up with a plan: convincing the Fat Controller to let him take a special, BoCo's own heavy goods train was left behind, with only Bill and Ben to pull - neither would be strong enough to pull the train himself, so the two had to compromise to finish the job. When the first eight engines went to the mainland, BoCo was part of a group of engines designated to take over the major jobs of the railway. Eventually, BoCo lost his buffer in keeping the twins in line and the Fat Controller decided to bring in a new diesel, Derek. Derek, however, had major teething troubles, and was prone to overheating. BoCo had to bring workmen to help Derek when he first broke down. Persona Although BoCo came across as bullying at first, he was still new to Sodor and turned out to be a good sort who was easy-going and good-natured. Basis BoCo is based on a BR Class 28 Co-Bo diesel-electric engine. His name is derived from his Co-Bo wheel arrangement, reversed in a way that Reverend W. Awdry thought sounded more affectionate. BoCo was not immune to the mechanical failures of his real-life model, according to the Awdrys - however, the Fat Controller eventually found a fix to prevent this malfunction. In the annuals, BoCo mentions a brother of his - D5705, a real preserved locomotive. In another annual, BoCo claimed to have a twin called "CoBo" in order to play a trick on Bill and Ben. Livery BoCo is painted in the green livery of British Railways with yellow warning panels. In the Railway Series, BoCo has a yellow face. However, in Main Line Engines, he was first depicted with a yellow end from below his mouth to half-way up his nose. The top half of BoCo's nose and his eyes were in his green paintwork. This is evident in the fourth and sixth illustrations of "The Diseasel" as well as the last illustration of "Edward's Exploit". This type of face was also shown in "Old Stuck-Up" in James and the Diesel Engines. In the television series, he has a grey face to match the other characters. Appearances Trivia * Unlike most of the characters within the Railway Series, BoCo's number was real. Morbidly, the real engine possessing this number was "retired" in 1968 and scrapped the following year. * BoCo's name is often misspelled as "Boco". Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden (two versions; both discontinued) * TOMY/TrackMaster * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs * De Agostini Gallery File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree11.jpg|BoCo with Gordon, Henry, and the Fat Controller File:BuzzBuzz19.JPG File:OneGoodTurn3.jpg|BoCo asleep File:DoubleTeethingTroubles4.jpg File:DoubleTeethingTroubles3.jpg|BoCo with Bill and Ben File:DoubleTeethingTroubles9.jpg|Derek and BoCo File:DoubleTeethingTroubles16.jpg|BoCo and Bill File:DoubleTeethingTroubles17.jpg|BoCo with Bill, Ben, and Duck File:BoCoModel.jpg|BoCo's TV model File:BoCo'sModelSpecification.PNG|BoCo's model specification File:BoConameplate.jpg|BoCo with nameplate File:WoodenBoCo.jpg|LC Wooden BoCo File:TomyBoCo.jpg|TOMY File:TrackmasterBoCo.jpg|TrackMaster File:BoCostorylibrary.jpg|BoCo's My Thomas Story Library book File:MavisDieselBoCosketch.png|BoCo in an annual File:RomanianmagazineBoCoandCranky.jpg|BoCo in a magazine File:BoCoandFreddie.jpg|BoCo with Freddie in a magazine File:BoCoandRocky.jpg|BoCo with Rocky in a magazine Image:Breakfast-TimeforThomas9.png|BoCo as illustrated by Owen Bell File:D5705.jpg|BoCo's prototype Category:Diesel locomotives Category:North Western Railway